


Shining under the sun

by AucLan



Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: F/M, Female!Yuuta, Future Fic, THRIVE中心, Wedding, Yuuta as the only female in BPro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: +THRIVE向+女生！悠太（THRIVE為兩男一女組合設定）+OOC有、小學生文筆。三人到底是有什麼關係請自行解讀XD
Relationships: Aizome Kento/Ashuu Yuuta, Kaneshiro Goushi/Ashuu Yuuta, Male/Ashuu Yuuta, THRIVE - Relationship





	Shining under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> +THRIVE向
> 
> +女生！悠太（THRIVE為兩男一女組合設定）
> 
> +OOC有、小學生文筆。三人到底是有什麼關係請自行解讀XD

「健健、剛親。」

組合裡最年幼的成員，臉上是少有的嚴肅。

不知道是從何時開始，THRIVE𥚃唯一的女生，居然留起長髮、臉上的雀班也用白哲的粉底蓋着，而唇上永遠都是淡淡的粉紅。

陪伴著他們成長的同伴，已經靜悄悄地成長為亭亭玉立的少女。

悠太最後一次要求一同出門是什麼時候的事了？

盯著他們的眼睛透露出不安，那是多年來少女很少在他們面前表現出來的情緒。「悠太，究竟什麼事？」

好像是被給予了勇氣般的，跟他們奮戰已久的隊員終於對上視線，伸出的雙手卻還是微抖著。

「健健、剛親，我要結婚了。」

+++

接下來的日子，THRIVE裡都是瀰漫着一股微妙的氣氛。以THRIVE現在在藝能界的熱度，三人各自的單人工作也多了起來，有的時候兩三週都沒能見上面。新的專輯還在準備階段，剛士除了在忙著作曲、最近也有音樂劇的排練，他自己也有電影跟模特兒的工作。悠太則是因為旅遊節目的拍攝，人根本不在日本境內。

如果悠太在的話，可能會感到尷尬吧？

不知道剛士是怎樣想的，但是自那天之後，自己就變得怪怪的。脾氣比平時暴燥、在工作上會因不滿而罵翼。

他不想去細想翼之後看他的那個眼神。

本來以為可以一直逃避下去不去深究，但是這天在他回到B-PROjECT的宿舍時，在大廳看到久違的北是。

「健十，辛苦了。歡迎回來。」

「倫昆沙、龍，很久沒見。」 既然被抓到了，就算是不情願還是得去打招呼。

龍持的目光從他手上的棒棒糖移開。「健十，你準備好了嗎？悠太的婚禮。」

THRIVE的隊長接下來的沉默已經是最有力的回應。

龍持突然站起來，用棒棒糖指向THRIVE最年長的組員。「這樣不行喔，健十。不好好行動的話將來會後悔的。」

+++

就算是多不願意，那一天還是已經來到了。

作為準新娘的悠太理所當然的已經到會埸準備。他跟剛士則是跟著B-PROjECT的大家一起前往。

「健十、剛士，你們先去見悠太吧。我們隨後再來。」

「阿修會想跟你們先見面。」

就是這樣的，他跟剛士被趕了出門。

+++

難怪都說穿上婚紗的女人是最美麗的。

不知道究竟是因為頭上的白紗、還是因為那身及地的長裙，悠太現在的樣子他們不曾看到過。

發現來者是健十跟剛士後，B-PROjECT裡唯一的女組員立刻提起裙擺朝他們跑來。可能是過於着急，踩踏到漏掉的裙擺部分，直當她要跌倒之際——

THRIVE餘下的二人立刻上前接着她。

「悠太！」「阿修！」

這些年來已經上演過無數次的戲碼。

「真是的！就不能好好走路嗎？今天是絶對不能出問題的！」

懷裡的人借勢緊緊地抱着一直伴着自己成長的同伴。「健健、剛親，你們今天能來實在是太好了⋯⋯」

感到對方流下的眼淚漸漸沾濕自己的衣服，健十突然感到不知所措。「悠太⋯⋯」

「我一直都在想，健健跟剛親會不會不來了。最近都很少一起工作，所以也不知道是不是在生氣、覺得我要拋下THRIVE了⋯⋯我是絕對不會離開你們的！不管我是否結了婚，我還是THRIVE的一員！」

泛着淚光的悠太終於抬起頭看着他倆。「我最喜歡健健和剛親了！」

「阿修⋯⋯」

有很多想說的話語，最終卻也只是以一句「悠太」告終。

這段時間一直有著不安，這個不安跟當年母親離他而去時感受到的十分相似。但是與當年不一樣的地方，是就算悠太已經有著「人妻」的標籤，她也絕對不會把THRIVE置於不顧。

即使是悠太的丈夫，也不能干涉THRIVE的情誼。 

非常自私卻不能自控的想法。

和剛士把掛在他們身上的悠太哄下去後，他們跟其他人到教堂的大廳一起等待著婚禮的開始。

\+ + +

她在陽光之下流着涙，不過那應該是開心的眼涙。

在親友的祝福下，還有會和她共渡下半生的伴侶，她應該是幸福的吧？

鑽石在光線下刺身地照射着。

但是如果她是幸福的話⋯⋯

\+ END +

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了好久的一篇XD 結局跟原定的不一樣w 如果悠太是女生的話，我很喜歡這樣的三人^ ^


End file.
